te amo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: solo tenía que admitir que lo amaba y solo se dio cuenta por celos NARUSASU Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto


Los dos eran tan diferentes tanto físicamente como interiormente, pero los dos estaban al lado del uno del otro para lo malo y lo bueno, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, pero no aceptaban lo que sentían, uno de ellos por su orgullo y por renacer su clan, y el otro por que lo escudaba por que eran amigos como hermanos, siempre discutían por sus carácter y sobre todo por tonterías, ese día discutieron por otra de sus tonterías en la casa de uno de ellos, pero no sabían como llegaron en ese momento, seguro por la adrenalina del momento, uno de ellos estaba en la cama gimiendo y el otro en cima suyo estimulándolo, le introdujo uno de los dedos en su entrada asta que le metió tres una vez preparado los sacó, el chico de encima lo besó en los labios y de mientras se besaban con lujuria el chico de abajo rodeo sus piernas en la cintura del otro, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el chico de encima sonrió

-ahora viene lo mejor-susurró y se acercó al oído del otro-pero no te pongas a llorar, eso no te queda

-hazlo ya-susurró el otro entre cortadamente-métela ya

-si que eres impaciente

-como no lo hagas ahora te mataré-el chico de encima sonrió y empezó a lamer la oreja del otro y se separó

-asta en estas circunstancias piensas en matarme

-no te burles-cerró los ojos

-relájate-dijo sensualmente en su oído y con su mano agarró el miembro del chico que tenía abajo y empezó a estimularlo y sin mas introdujo en un solo movimiento su miembro en el interior del otro chico, este gruñó y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y le empezó a salir lágrimas, el chico de arriba le quitó las lágrimas con su lengua-cuando te acostumbres me empezaré a moverme-el chico de abajo respiraba con rapidez y entre abrió los ojos y puso una mano en la mejilla del otro chico suavemente

-Naruto-dijo lentamente-para mi eres muy importante, mas de lo que te puedo demostrar, eres el único que me hizo ver que la vida tiene sentido y no todo es venganza-el rubio puso su mano encima de la mano del chico

-para mi tú eres también muy importante, Sasuke-el azabache sonrió

-muévete-ordenó y Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente, los dos se besaban con pasión-mas rápido-el rubio volvió a obedecer, entre gemidos los dos llegaron al clímax, cuando recuperaron la respiración normal Naruto salió del interior del otro chico y se puso al lado de este, Sasuke tenía su brazo tapándole los ojos

-no ha estado mal-dijo Naruto, el azabache no hizo ningún movimiento solo cerró el puño con fuerza-mejor que con las he estado, y tú?

-no soy de piedra-dijo Sasuke para luego morderse el labio

-yo pensaba que tú no te ponías a tono con nada-rió Naruto-ya que eres una persona tan fría-Sasuke se quitó el brazo de sus ojos

-lo único que quiero es renacer mi clan-dijo enfadado Sasuke-y tú no entras en eso, sigue buscando a la chica que te de placer-el rubio miraba el techo y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió

-estás celoso-dijo Naruto

-como te atreves a decir eso-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-yo acepto que hay lujuria entre nosotros-dijo Naruto-y con ese tono de voz parece que estás celoso de que me acueste con chicas

-nunca estaría celoso por alguien como tú-dijo de mal manera Sasuke, el rubio en un movimiento rápido se puso en cima del azabache y lo miró con seriedad

-me estás intentando decir que no te excito ni un poco-dijo Naruto

-salte de encima-dijo Sasuke y el rubio solo levantó una ceja-o si no

-no me digas que no puedes quitarme de encima-dijo Naruto y empezó refregarse por el cuerpo del otro chico, Sasuke gimió al sentir ese contacto-por que no me sacas de encima?

-salte, Naruto-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-pero si lo que estoy haciendo te gusta-dijo Naruto-acéptalo

-no-dijo el azabache-tú no entiendes … yo tengo que renacer mi clan y tú no me gustas-Naruto inmediatamente se levantó y se vistió, Sasuke se tapó la cara con las dos manos y Naruto se fue sin mas, el azabache se tumbó boca abajo y sin darse cuenta le empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos negros

ººººººººººººº

Era de día Sasuke salió a que le diera el aire y a dar un vuelta por la aldea, estaba pensativo, asta que vio a unos metros de él a Naruto hablando con una chica muy cerca, Sasuke se le quedó mirando y cerró los ojos con lentitud y los abrió viendo como el rubio y la chica reían muy animadamente, esto a Sasuke le enfadó y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa, cuando llegó cerró la puerta con un portazo y se fue a su habitación, cuando entró tiró todo lo que veía al suelo con fuerza por la rabia que tenía, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y empezó a llorar, se tumbó con lentitud en el suelo

ºººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unos días, Sasuke no salió para nada de su casa, entonces Naruto decidió ir a visitarlo gracias a Sakura que lo amenazó, el rubio fue de mala gana, tocó la puerta y nadie le abrió y no escuchó ningún sonido, esto al rubio le preocupó y sin pensarlo saltó a un árbol y se metió en la casa por la ventana, fue directamente a la habitación del azabache, cuando entró vio que Sasuke estaba en la cama tapado con una sabana, Naruto cerró la puerta y se acercó al azabache que tenía los ojos cerrados, el rubio iba a tocarle

-a que has venido-dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos

-vine por que Sakura me obligó para saber que es lo que te pasaba-dijo Naruto y el azabache sopló con enfado y se sentó

-ya sabes que estoy bien-dijo Sasuke de mala gana-ya puedes largarte

-a sin tratas a la gente que se preocupa por ti-dijo Naruto enfadado

-tú te preocupas por mí-dijo Sasuke sarcástico-a ti es a la persona a la que no quiero ver

-a si tratas a tus amigos

-por que no te vas con tu novia y me dejas

-mi novia-dijo Naruto-de que hablas

-te vi con ella-dijo Sasuke-y no me trates como idiota

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no te gusto y ahora parece con tu tono de voz que me reclames que tengo novia

-y si es a si que-dijo Sasuke-vete, que tu novia estará preocupada de que no la veas

-no tengo novia-dijo Naruto-yo hablo con todo el mundo

-y te tienes que acercar tanto para hablar con ella-dijo Sasuke y Naruto pasó su mano por el pelo

-no entiendo por que me reclamas, tú y yo no tenemos nada-dijo el rubio-pero si sigues a si no conseguirás renacer tu clan

-mira, idiota-dijo Sasuke arrodillándose en la cama y agarrando al rubio por la parte de arriba de la ropa-eso me importa muy poco ahora, tú y yo hemos estado juntos y ahora debes de atenerte a las consecuencias, lo entiendes-el rubio lo miró serio

-y que quieres que haga

-que me beses-dijo serio Sasuke

-si me lo pides por favor lo haré-el azabache al escuchar esto agarró con las dos manos los cabellos rubios de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y los estiró

-no me jodas, Naruto-el rubio sonrió y puso sus manos en los cabellos azabaches y acercó con agresividad el rostro de Sasuke al suyo y lo besó de la misma forma, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y juntaron sus frentes

-y ese cambió de opinión-susurró el rubio

-por que te amo-susurró Sasuke y el rubio sonrió-y ni sueñes que te lo vuelva a decir

-me temía esa respuesta-dijo Naruto e hizo el amago de irse pero el azabache lo detuvo-tengo prisa, la vieja Tsunade quiere verme para alguna de sus tonterías, creo que está enamorada de mi

-no tienes algo que decirme-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto solo lo miró sin entender-te digo que te amo y tu no tienes nada que decirme

-te tengo que decir algo como si quieres ser mi novio?-a Sasuke le dio un tic en una de sus cejas-no sabía que eras tan tradicional-al azabache le empezó a salir un aura negra por su alrededor, y Naruto empezó a reír

-estaba bromeando-dijo Naruto-también te amo Sasuke-y el rubio lo besó en los labios y Naruto intentó irse otra vez, pero fue impedido por el azabache

-solo te voy advertir una cosa, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-como te vuelvas acercar o se te acerquen mas de lo debido, te juro que te mataré-el rubio lo miró durante unos segundos serio y después sonrió

-estás celoso-dijo Naruto, el azabache miró hacia un lado-de acuerdo, entiendo, pero lo mismo va para ti-Sasuke lo miró-no dejes que se te acerquen, ya que tú eres mi novio-el azabache sonrió y le pasó sus brazos por el cuello y Naruto pasó sus brazos por la cintura del azabache

-entonces somos novios-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto

-bésame ahora-Naruto obedeció y le besó lentamente y se separaron

-me tengo que ir-dijo Naruto-o si no la vieja Tsunade me gritará y le tendré que invitar a sake

-entonces vete-dijo Sasuke-por que quiero que vengas esta noche-Naruto sonrió y se fue, Sasuke se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo y sonrió de felicidad

**FIN**

_Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeñísima historia, me ha salido de la nada y no se si vale algo…comentar para saber que os aparecido _


End file.
